


Sweet (like sugar venom)

by jiho



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Genderswap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiho/pseuds/jiho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jiho eats her unnie out, that's the gist of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet (like sugar venom)

**Author's Note:**

> we're 5 months into 2015 and this is the first new thing i publish this year i'm ashamed.

“Can I sleep with you on your bed?” asks Jiho as she follows Taeyang, staggering slightly into her apartment.

“You can sleep on the couch,” she replies, and it comes out a little colder than she had meant for, but Jiho, clearly, doesn’t notice anyway.

“But why? Unnie, please!” she exclaims in a higher pitch, using her cute voice. She pouts her lips as well for added effect.

“Who knows if you’re going to puke on me or something in your sleep?”

“Oh my God, I’m not _that_ drunk!” she says in an exasperated tone, but Taeyang eyes her sceptically, the way she’s stomping her feet not at all convincing. “I’m _not_!”

“I’m already doing you a favour by letting you crash at my place, don’t be so spoiled.”

“But unnie,” she’s using that voice again, only this time it comes out far more whiny. She steps up to Taeyang, pulling at her sleeves and pursing her lips. She sways her body from side to side, and God, she’s so drunk, Taeyang thinks, otherwise she wouldn’t act like this, would she? “I want to sleep with you.”

Taeyang starts at her wording and coughs. Jiho takes another few steps forward, closing the distance and lowers her head, until Taeyang feels her nose press into her hair. Her hands rest on her waist, fingers loose where they’re holding her sides, and Taeyang, surprised, doesn't even have a chance to react.

When Jiho breathes, taking in a heavy amount of air before she exhales again just as deeply, Taeyang can feel it, air fanning through her hair lightly and she’s beginning to fear that Jiho is falling asleep on her right now, but then she sighs against her another time, a small sound accompanying.

“Unnie, I want to...” The sentence dies as Jiho’s voice trails off, but her body continues for her, the hands on Taeyang’s waist sliding down to her hips, gently thumbing the soft skin just where her shirt stops and meets her pants

She presses their bodies a little closer and their knees bump together when Jiho bends down, nosing along the line of Taeyang’s neck before she presses her lips against the skin there. She repeats the action again just a few seconds later, like she’s still testing the waters, and the little kisses are so light against Taeyang’s neck, she almost gets embarrassed. Her neck is red and the heat continues to rise all the way up to her cheeks and ears.

Her fingers twitch to push Jiho away, her mouth falls open to tell her to stop, but she does neither, only closes her eyes and instead hopes that Jiho will end this by herself, because Taeyang doesn’t have it in her to stop her. 

With each kiss, Jiho’s lips begins to stay a little longer. They press against her skin a little harder while her hands wander back to her waist, but now beneath the fabric and against her bare skin. Jiho’s hands are cold compared to her own body, her touch leaving goose bumps before they begin to adjust to the warmth, and Taeyang finds herself leaning into Jiho, her body feeling heavy.

She shouldn’t do this, a voice inside her head tells her, screaming and ringing in her ears. This is wrong.

But Taeyang wants. Reality is that she wants to press herself back against Jiho, feel the heat of her body, and she wants Jiho’s lips to go even lower, taste the skin beneath her clothes and make the patches she touches bloom pink like she did her neck. She wants them up and against her own lips. Taeyang wants Jiho to steal her breath away.

When Jiho stills, breath ghosting over her neck, Taeyang holds her own, waiting. Finally, Jiho straightens her back a little, moving so she can look Taeyang in the eyes, lids heavy and pupils dilated. Her eyes are focused however, staring right at her with an expression that's almost sober, and Taeyang wonders if maybe Jiho isn't that drunk. She'd always been very lively just on her own.

She leans down again, presses their foreheads together, and her eyes glance down to Taeyang’s parted lips.

“I want to-” Jiho pauses like she’s struggling with her words, like she can’t find the right ones, and she furrows her brows a little, the space between her eyes wrinkling slightly. “I’m-”

Jiho had been the one calling Taeyang tonight, saying that she had missed her bus home and asked to stay the night with her instead of having to use money on a cab, since she lived nearby. Taeyang had been sleeping, it was past 3 am, and she had missed the two texts Jiho had sent her first. She had agreed, only because she had already been woken up, but then she was forced to go outside to pick Jiho up as well, because she had actually never visited since she had moved in.

Her eyes are still fixed on Taeyang’s mouth and one of her hands comes up to cup her face. “I just-” Her thumb runs over Taeyang’s bottom lip and she falls silent again, several moments passing before she asks, “Can I?” in a small, careful voice. It almost sounds like a plea.

No, Taeyang’s mind says, no, no, _no_ , you cannot.

She shuts her lips, afraid those words might actually come out, and when she opens her mouth again, she finds that she can’t say anything at all, that it’s even harder for her to tell Jiho “ _yes_ ”. The false “ _no_ ” is still at the tip of her tongue. Her eyes seek out Jiho’s, easily catching them, and she blinks, once, twice, before she grabs her by the chest. She clutches her top, but doesn’t pull at it, just tugs at it lightly. She hopes Jiho understands.

She follows the motion just slightly, like she’s testing if this is alright, and Taeyang tugs at her top again, a little harder this time. Jiho then, finally, leans all the way down, kissing her full on the lips.

It does take her breath away. Taeyang is rendered breathless for a few long seconds before she gasps and kisses Jiho back. It feels so bold.

Jiho tilts her head and presses herself closer, her hands now on Taeyang’s back, and Taeyang’s mouth falls open as her cranes her neck, letting Jiho deepen the kiss. Feeling her tongue against her own sends electricity through her body and she has to suppress a shiver. Somehow everything feels different with Jiho, like it’s all completely new, and Taeyang is almost sure it is. She’s never felt anything this strongly before. It's a different sort of desire that she's experienced in the past, and perhaps it's because she's never kissed anyone else like this before, she's never kissed a _girl_ like this.

She moves her own hands to Jiho’s waist, midriff exposed because of her crop top, and Taeyang can feel the heat of Jiho’s body at the tips of her fingers. The small bit of skin feels soft, and she wants to feel more of that, feel Jiho pulse beneath her.

Taeyang doesn’t even think about it when she hooks her fingers on Jiho’s top. She’s pulling it up when Jiho suddenly stops her and grabs her wrists. She stares at Jiho with big eyes, afraid she's fucked up somehow. Did she do something wrong? She’s about to say something out loud when she feels the grip around her tighten, and Jiho pulls her across the room, until she’s pulled down on her own bed, on top of Jiho who lands on the bed on her back with a small “ _oof_ ” followed by a short giggle.

She lets go of Taeyang’s hands and sits up a little, Taeyang moving back so the two won’t bump heads, and Jiho grabs her own top at the hem and pulls it over her head quickly, exposing her bra. It’s dark and lacy, hardly covering what’s beneath. Taeyang doesn’t own any bras like that.

Jiho puts one of her hands on the back of Taeyang’s neck, and she follows willingly, leaning down to kiss her. Their legs are tangled, one of Jiho’s between her own, and Jiho rolls their bodies together, pressing their hips against each other. She releases a small whine, and when the action is repeated, Taeyang can't help but grind back against her.

Adding more pressure, she wishes they would speed up, but Jiho moves against her in the same steady pace, and Taeyang is almost embarrassed of herself, that she can't be more patient, the arousal making her desperate.

However when Jiho unbuttons the top of her shirt and pulls it off her, she’s suddenly feeling self-conscious, sucking in her stomach slightly. Jiho giggles again and turns them around, switching their position before she moves down to press a soft kiss against Taeyang’s navel. Her hand slides under between Taeyang and the bed, her fingers finding her bra. She can feel it when Jiho undoes the clasp, and she blushes when it’s off. The colour on her cheeks deepens when Jiho rids herself of her own bra as well.

Moving away from Taeyang, she takes her own jeans off, her underwear following along, and when she returns, she smiles at Taeyang before she reaches for her pants. She pulls them down slowly, and it helps calm Taeyang a little. She lifts her hips and throws her head back against the bed, unable to watch as her pants and underwear come off.

Her heart is beating rapidly against her chest, anxious for whatever comes next, and her body jerks when she feels Jiho press a kiss against her inner thigh, spreading her legs apart. She grabs her knee and pulls at it gently, gesturing for Taeyang to bend her legs for her.

“Shh,” Jiho hushes when Taeyang begins to speak, obviously nervous. “It’s okay, trust me. It’ll feel good.“

Taeyang covers her face behind her hands as her face beings to heat up again. Jiho kisses her thigh a second time, a little higher now, and Taeyang involuntarily lets out a small whimper at the intimacy. Then she pushes her lips against Taeyang’s clit, and a gasp escapes her before she clasps her hands over her mouth.

She’s wet against Jiho’s tongue as she begins to lick her between her legs, and when her tongue is flat against her clit, adding even more pressure there than before, Taeyang makes a muffled sound behind her hands. She digs her heels into the bed when Jiho begins to lap her tongue against her, and she can’t stop herself from raising her hips further, trying to press herself against the touch. Jiho moves with her though, so she whines, immediately becoming embarrassed with herself. She feels so incredibly hot against Jiho.

Her tongue easily glides into Taeyang though it doesn’t sink in very deeply and only for a short time. Then she’s licking her way up to her clit again, circling it with the tip of her tongue. The hand she has on Taeyang’s thigh begins to travel across the skin, coming closer and closer to where her mouth is.

“Jiho. I, I’ve never- inside… with my fingers. I haven’t-” she calls out nervously, too flustered to say it properly, her voice ragged as Jiho continues to move her tongue against her. Her hand stops though, changing direction. It slides up to her hips, waist and then her chest.

Jer thumb glides over her nipple gentle, because she takes it between her fingers and squeezes. Taeyang clenches against her mouth, and her legs tremble as she forces Jiho’s tongue to press harder against her, pushing her weight against the touch. She becomes louder as Jiho begins to speed up and she lets out a small cry when she surprises Taeyang by sucking on her clit.

She covers her mouth again to silence the sounds she makes, moaning into her palm. Her entire body tenses when she comes, and Jiho’s tongue slows down, like she knows, licking her tenderly. She presses one last kiss against Taeyang before she moves away.

Taeyang feels boneless, her hips finally falling back down to the bed, and she sees Jiho lick her lips and wipe her mouth with the back of her hand. She’s still panting, feeling completely spent and she’s too embarrassed to look at Jiho again, feeling the other’s eyes on her.

“Unnie?” Jiho whispers, crawling over to where she is lying. Taeyang sits up, waiting. “Can you… Can you touch me, too? Please.” Taeyang hesitates, but nods, and Jiho smiles, leaning down, but stops halfway for a short moment before she kisses Taeyang’s cheek. She rolls them over while they’re still pressed together, surprising Taeyang.

“It’s easier this way,” she explains. Taeyang nods and brings her hand between their bodies, feeling the smooth skin of Jiho’s body before she stops between her legs. Jiho’s skin is smooth all the way down, she realises, and she doesn’t quite know how to process that small piece of information in her mind.

Shyly, she presses two of her fingers against Jiho. She’s hot and slick under her fingers. Taeyang catches Jiho biting her lip as she begins to rub against her clit with her fingers, and feels her own cheeks heat up, never having touched anyone else’s body.

She tries to circle her fingers and remember how she does it when she’s touching herself, and she’s probably concentrating too seriously, but she wants to do this right for Jiho, she wants to make her feel good. When Jiho makes an appreciative sound, something between a gasp and a moan, Taeyang adds a bit more pressure to her hand.

“More,” Jiho whispers and spreads her legs further, so Taeyang pushes just a little harder. She spreads her fingers, her ring finger rubbing against Jiho’s opening while she keeps running circles against her clit. She’s so wet, Taeyang could probably easily slide her finger inside, but she’s far too shy to do it.

So Taeyang just keeps at it like this, slowly,but continuously speeding up and sets a faster pace, until Jiho finally comes with shudder beneath her, a small whimper leaving her lips as she does. When Taeyang removes her hand, she subconsciously rubs her fingers together. She props herself up to her elbows, about to get up from the bed, but Jiho puts her arms around her waist to stop her.

“Where are you going?” asks Jiho.

Taeyang shakes her head, trying to sit up “I’m not going anywhere, I’m just-” she pauses, a little embarrassed, “I’m trying to look for my clothes.”

Jiho wraps her arms around her tighter and pulls her down back on the bed, and suddenly Taeyang is staring up at the dark ceiling, feeling slightly puzzled at how fast Jiho rolled their bodies around.

“Let’s just sleep like this,” Jiho says, letting out a deep breath before she rolls down next to her.

Jiho’s hair tickles her skin, and she feels her body heat up a little, they’re both completely naked she realises. Jiho’s body is so hot against her like this, so soft. After a few seconds that feels like much longer, she puts her arm around Jiho and embraces her.

She feels even hotter hearing Jiho hum happily as she snuggles closer, and shyly, she welcomes the feeling of having someone lie next to her like this. Taeyang doesn’t even notice how quickly, how easily, she falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i rated as mature, but idk, if anyone feels like it should be explicit, please let me know. thank you for reading!


End file.
